


Bottoms Up

by Windfall13



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Job, Bottom! Kaito, Cuddling, Deepthroat???, Desperate Kaito is Deperate, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, Light Dom/sub, Loud Kaito is loud, M/M, Rough Sex, Shuichi is still sinnamon roll tho, Smol edgy boi now grown up, Top! Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfall13/pseuds/Windfall13
Summary: Kaito just came out of the shower, his hair flat on his face, dripping wet and a towel around his waist, when he bluntly said to Shuichi, “Fuck me.”Edit: Format Change





	1. Taking Charge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The following photo was not made by me!

http://pm1.narvii.com/6352/a5b3ebd0721a20e3df12240f13649793a56a19b9_hq.jpg

“What?” That was the only word that Shuichi could force out. His boyfriend looks at him seriously, “You heard me. I want you to fuck me.” 

Kaito just came out of the shower, his hair flat on his face, dripping wet and a towel around his waist, when he bluntly said to Shuichi to fuck him. Shuichi stares at him with shock and worry. “I-I mean...what if I hurt you?” Shuichi stutters. Kaito’s determined smile appeared on his face, “Then there’s always next time. Besides, I’ll be fine. Come on! I’m not backing out now!” 

When Shuichi says nothing, Kaito then appeared more desperate “Please. Just for me. I’ve been thinking about it.” 

Shuichi finally sighs, “Sure. W-we can try.”

Kaito’s shout of triumph was what made Shuichi smile. “Can you just command me what to do?” Kaito says innocently. Shuichi takes a sharp breath. A guy who would normally top is now under his command. He’s all his. Kaito is now all his to control. In short, Kaito’s the bottom bit- 

“Yeah! Sure!” Shuichi replies, “Um...can you kneel?” 

Kaito glares at him, “Oh come on! Can’t you say it with more authority in your voice. Be more confident! You can do it!” 

Shuichi could only chuckle at the astronaut’s enthusiasm-especially when they were getting ready to do it.

“Um...down on your knees!” Shuichi commands with his voice a couple octaves deeper. Kaito shivers as he slowly gets on his knees. Shuich’s face grows red as he covers his mouth to block off a moan. “Well...you know what to do! Go on! Suck me off.” Shuichi was starting to like this. Kaito bites his lower lip as he unzipped Shuichi’s pants and pulls it down, only to find black and white striped underwear. Kaito licks his lips and places his mouth on Shuichi through the underwear. Kaito feels a hand on his damp hair and hears a pleasured sigh, “That’s it.”

The towel is now on his thighs, showing his erection. But when Kaito moved his hand to rub, Shuichi growls, “You better not until I get off.” Kaito whines against Shuichi’s clothed member but pulls down Shuichi’s pants anyway. Kaito was a little confused on how to do this(also hoped that this was the first time Shuichi received a blowjob) but went in anyway. The soft hand that was embracing his hair grabbed the back of his head roughly. It was sloppy, and that wasn’t even the word to describe it. Drool was everywhere, he didn’t know where to put his tongue and he gagged a couple times when he tried to take it all.

Shuichi didn’t seem to mind. Groans and low moans came tumbling out as Kaito bobbed his head. Kaito hums deeply and Shuichi shuts his eyes. Shuichi opens his eyes again looks down and almost comes. Kaito’s purple eyes were wide as he looked up, wondering if what he’s doing is okay with Shuichi, his lips wrapped around his thick length. Kaito’s hand went to fondle his balls. Shuichi suddenly felt heat loss from his dick until he felt warmth around his scrotum. He jerks and his moans go a pitch higher. Kaito’s tongue playfully pushes against them before he lets them fall out and returns to working Shuichi’s length.

At one point, the hand behind Kaito’s head held him when the cock was down his throat. Kaito didn’t know what to do at that point(though he did like it) but he knew he couldn’t gag. So he swallowed 2 thick gulps. Shuichi’s legs almost gave out as he gave a choked out moan. Tears threatened to spill out of Kaito’s eyes. The death grip finally loosened and Kaito finally breathes. His hand does the rest of the work until Shuichi stops him. Kaito looks at him sadly, “Did I not do good?” 

Shuichi stares at him in disbelief, panting, “Huh? No way. That felt...amazing. I might ask you to do that again. But I’d rather not cum before we get to the main event.”

Kaito smiles brightly, drool and precum dripping down the corners of his mouth and his lips now thick and red. 

“Now come up here and kiss me.” Shuichi says deeply, but it sounded more happier. Lips crashes into his and tongues travelled and fought. Shuichi knew this could be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like there was literally no bottom Kaito and I just needed it so I thought why can’t I make my own!? :) So there will be a 2nd chapter later! Anyway, hoped you guys enjoyed and ✌️!


	2. Taken Charge

Kaito took a huge breath inward as Shuichi(now naked)coated his fingers in water-based lube. 

“Kaito. We can stop, you know?” Shuichi says in reassurance. Kaito replies with a stuttered breath, “N-No. I’m fine!” 

Shuichi just chuckles for the second time that night, and this gives Kaito some comfort. Shuichi slowly moves his finger to the rim. Kaito whimpers and Shuichi retracts his finger, “Ah! Kaito?!” 

Kaito groans, “I’m fine. Just...put it in me.” Shuichi hesitates before pushing his finger against his rim again. Shuichi pokes at it and then slowly finally inserts it inside.

Kaito jolts with a surprised yelp and it takes Shuichi his all not to pull it back out quickly. Before Kaito could even adjust, Shuichi is slowly thrusting his fingers. Kaito hums at the weird feeling. 

“How does it feel? Does it hurt?” Shuichi says as he works him. Kaito grunts, “It feels weird. I dunno...” 

One finger became two and Shuichi scissors inside Kaito, watching Kaito’s face intently. Said man lets out a shaky, soft moan. He whispers, “More.” 

Of course, Shuichi adds his third finger before realizing that he had to find a little something in Kaito. 

Shuichi starts to poke around at random spots inside. His fingers move faster, desperate to find it and Kaito gasps. But that gasp turns into a shout, “H-Holy shit!” 

Shuichi absent-mindedly licks his lips and whispers to no one in particular, “Found it.” 

After that, he watched the lilac haired man fall apart. Kaito writhed and gripped the bed sheets as moans he couldn’t stop fell from his lips. He couldn’t help it really; his prostate was being abused with each thrust for the first time. 

Shuichi stops and pulls his fingers out slowly, watching the greedy hole twitching without fingers being inside. Kaito pants as he throws his head back and groans, “Shuichi come on.” 

The detective kisses his jaw, “It’ll get better, trust me.” 

Picking up the water-based lube again, Shuichi squirts it into his palm, rubs it and lathers it onto his dick. But to tease Kaito, he did it slow. The look on Kaito’s face was priceless. He was biting his bottom lip and staring at Shuichi’s hand as it went up and down; his face was filled with lust and frustration. A smirk slowly grows on Shuichi’s face. 

Finally, Kaito kicks him, “Shuichi! Come on, man!” 

Shuichi laughs before saying, “Now now. Remember who’s in charge.” 

But positions himself anyways. Shuichi looks into Kaito’s eyes as he finally pushes in. Kaito’s tongue lolls out as he was filled for the first time. Shuichi could laugh at the display if this wasn’t as pleasurable. But it was almost as if he was pushing his dick into a brick wall. 

“Kaito, baby, loosen up a little.” Shuichi groans. Kaito nods, “Uh...huh.” 

Shuichi kisses and sucks on his neck, giving Kaito something else to focus on. Kaito gives a low hum and pets Shuichi’s ahoge down, only for it to go back up. 

When Shuichi was all in, the dominant man couldn’t help but worry, “Are you okay? How do you feel?” 

Kaito pants, “Fuck, I feel full. I feel..so...fucking full. S-Shit! It’s so big...and hard. It’s..way bigger than your fingers.” 

Shuichi could only chuckle again at Kaito babbling-the fact that he wasn’t even thrusting yet gave him more confidence. 

“Stay with me, baby.” Shuichi says. Once Kaito’s babbling stopped, the man gave the okay to his boyfriend to move. Shuichi pulls out slowly before ramming back in. Kaito grips his back as he got ready for the ride. It wasn’t long before there was a smacking sound resonating in the room. 

Kaito moans with every 3 thrusts...2 thrusts and then every thrust. 

“Dammit, where is it?” Shuichi pants. Kaito managed to ask, “Where is wha-“ 

He nearly screams as stars danced along his vision. Shuichi’s thrusts grew more violent and Kaito’s eyes roll up into the back of his head. “Yes! Oh yes! Aah! Holy shit...fuck! Shuichi, more! Faster! Oh my god! A-Ah! Oooooohhhhh yes!” 

Kaito’s moans were going to be the death of Shuichi. “Damn Kaito, you’re so sexy. Taking my cock...such a slut.” 

That must have done something; Kaito gasped, “D-Don’t say that. I’m going to cum.”

Shuichi suddenly pulls out and Kaito whines loudly, “No!” 

Shuichi kisses his lower jaw again and flips his boyfriend over onto his knees. Kaito looked behind at Shuichi. He didn’t know what was going on, but he did like the vulnerable state he was in. He feels hands all over his ass before the hand retracts and then there was a pain on his butt cheek. 

“S-Shuichi!” Kaito scolds, more aroused than embarrassed. The hand gropes his ass, “No talking. You’re mine, Kaito. All fucking mine, bitch.” Kaito sighs into it and closes his eyes, “Oh Shuichi.” 

Shuichi spreads him out with one hand and held his cock with the other, ready to penetrate. When Shuichi goes in again, Kaito’s eyes shoot up and he groans. It didn’t take Shuichi long to find his prostate again. Once Shuichi grips his hips hard,Kaito knew there’d be marks. In the next moment, Kaito was getting vigorously fucked into the mattress. But Kaito was to much in a sex bliss to even care. 

“That’s it baby. Let it all out. Let the whole world know that you’re mine. You’re my bottom bitch now!” Shuichi huffs, starting to get used to his dominant side. Kaito lets out higher pitched, cut off moans as he gets closer to climaxing.

Kaito drools into the pillow and his eyes roll straight up again. “Shuichi...mmm...I’m gonna fucking...come! AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!” Kaito sobs as he comes onto the bedsheets below. The side of Kaito’s facial expression was too much to bear for Shuichi and he comes inside Kaito’s ass. The two were now left panting for air and totally blissed out as they stayed at their usual position. 

“K-Kaito? I’m going to pull out now, okay?” Shuichi says, now back to himself. Kaito hums, “Mmhmp.” 

Kaito’s thighs shook heavily as he felt the softening dick of his boyfriend get dragged out from him. He then took his hand to his rim to feel Shuichi’s come slowly drip out of him. 

“That felt...amazing. Oh wow.” Kaito sighs blissfully. He was still trying to comprehend all that happened. 

Shuichi pushes his bang out of his face, “Yeah.” 

There was a silence. It wasn’t awkward at all; it was just peaceful and soothing. Shuichi finally says something, “Well, I think I’ll go clean up now.” 

Kaito whines as he falls onto the bed, “Noooo! Stay with me, Shuichi.” 

Shuichi looked confused but just smiled, “You’re going to be sore.” 

Kaito pulls him in for a slow kiss. When they separate, Kaito responds, “Well I’m too sore now to stand and I don’t want my sidekick to do all the work.” 

Shuichi could only shake his head. It was barely five minutes ago that Kaito was screaming like a whore, now he’s back to being himself again.

Shuichi just gave in, laid down and pulled Kaito’s head to his chest. Shuichi smooths his now dry hair down, “You did so well for me, babe. If I’d known you’d be so loud, I’d done it sooner.” 

Kaito just laughs and blushes, “Well, if I’d know you were a good dirty talker and groper, I’d do it sooner too.” 

Shuichi blushes as well, “K-Kaito!” 

Kaito kisses his boyfriend’s chest, “It’s true. You’re a totally different person when you were dominating me.” 

“I wasn’t dominating!” Shuichi screeches, now embarrassed. “I-I was just fulfilling your wish.” 

Kaito giggles this time, “Of course you were.” 

After another peaceful silence, Shuichi says, “Good night, baby. I love you.” 

Kaito snuggles into his chest more, if that were possible, “I love you too, babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s finished! Ayyyyyeee! Tbh, I was having way too much fun with this so sorry if it’s shit. Anyway, hoped you demons enjoyed and ✌️! 
> 
> Edit: Hey guys! I wanted to saw thank you all for reading this. At first, I just did this to amuse myself since there really wasn’t any bottom Kaito but then I saw that I got 800+ views in 4 days since this was completed. That’s like close to the population of my school. Thank you guys so much! I could never be anymore happier! Anyway, hopes you guys enjoyed and ✌️!


	3. Bonus Chapter: Horse Ridden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi didn’t know how he ended up in this scenario but he was certainly not going to take his mind off the bouncing man in front of him.

“Kaito! Holy crap! Slow down!”

“Why would I need to slow down?” Kaito asks as his voice bounces along with his hips. It had been a few weeks since Kaito had first bottomed. After that, Shuichi ended up being extremely busy, leaving the poor couple no time to relax. Finally, Kaito forced his boyfriend to take the rest of the day off. Kaito had been holding off on asking Shuichi for any sexual favors but he had enough of it. He quickly got down to business with Shuichi and that’s how a horny astronaut was riding the detective like a bull. When Kaito had opened himself up was a mystery to Shuichi. If Shuichi even liked the way it turned out was also a mystery.

Shuichi looked into his boyfriend’s eyes, or at least tried to. There was only crazy lust and pleasure behind them; Kaito seemed too horny to care about anything at the moment. Shuichi’s arms were around Kaito’s waist the entire time while Kaito’s were around Shuichi’s neck. At first it was to cope with the crazy, but now it was to stop Kaito from getting any crazier. 

“Woah! Your cock...is driving me insane!” Kaito shouts randomly. A quick yet loud smacking sound could be heard after Kaito’s ass made contact with Shuichi thighs for a split second and through every rich smack was also Kaito’s prostate getting hit head on. Kaito’s moans jumped up and down between pitches while Shuichi was too in shock by this behavior to make any noises. What made his own boyfriend go insane like this?

Shuichi’s deft hands managed to grope the hopping astronaut’s butt to stop him but it only spurred the man to go faster. After that, Shuichi gave up and went with the pace, letting out grunts, groans or pleasured sighs. Kaito on the other hand was much louder. 

“Ohmygodohmygodohmygod.” Kaito chants, chasing after his orgasm. His loud moans overtook Shuichi’s but they didn’t replace the wet smacking. 

“Shuichi!” He yells, “I’m coming!” 

Sure enough, Kaito clenched down on Shuichi’s penis and his eyes slowly roll to the back of his head with a drawn out sigh.

While Kaito painted their stomach with white, Shuichi filled him instead and after that, a trembling Kaito snuggled into the crook of the black haired man’s neck. Shuichi stared into space, entirely blissed out, “W-wow.” 

Kaito made out with Shuichi as a thank you. Then he chuckled, “I second that. Now if you don’t mind, babe.” 

Kaito sighs from the loss as he raises himself up and off of the ride. Shuichi sighs as well, more from disbelief, “That was...a lot.” 

Kaito giggled as he kissed his boyfriend’s cheek, “That’s barely the amount we’re gonna do today.” 

Shuichi’s eyes then widened, “Huh?”

“You seriously thought that was it?”

“H-Huh? Huh?”

“You’ve been gone for weeks, Shuichi. After this, you’ll probably be gone for more. So I’ll be damned if I’m gonna waste this day.”

“Huh? Huh? Wh-what?”

Kaito’s face lit up with crazy eyes and a sadistic smile, “Listen up Shuichi Saihara! I’ll be squeezing every last drop of cum out of your body. I’ve missed this way too fucking much!”

“What? Wh-what? Kaito! Wait! C-Calm down!”

“Now get over here!”

“W-WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank you guys so much for 1000+ views that I decided that I’ll add an extra bonus chapter! Tbh, I had way too much fun with this chapter specifically. Anyway, hoped you demons enjoyed and ✌️!


End file.
